This invention relates generally to musical instruments and, more particularly, is directed to a novel musical drum.
Drums have been widely used as musical instruments since at least as early as prehistoric times. Although drums have taken various configurations, for the most part, drums have taken a generally cylindrical shape with the upper end thereof open and covered with a thin elastic membrane, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,324 and 4,184,407.
Conventional drums, however, generally do not constitute a whole chromatic instrument, that is, an instrument capable of producing musical sounds in the entire chromatic range. Further, with conventional drums, a musical note can generally not be sustained for different amounts of time, and cannot generally produce a reverberating sound.